I'M HERE
by shubaekgyeo
Summary: Tak ada yang dapat melihatku, selain dirinya. KaiHun/HunKai/HunHan. YAOI.


**I'm Here**

**KAIHUN/HUNHAN**

**Cast: -Oh Sehun (Exo K)**

**-Kim Jongin (Exo K)**

**-Xi Luhan (Exo M)**

**-find other cast by yourself**

**_Tak ada yang dapat melihatku, selain dirinya._**

"Aish, kau ini, masa mengembalikan buku saja tidak bisa tepat waktu?! Ini terakhir kalinya aku memperingatimu, jika kau melakukannya sekali lagi, kau tak boleh meminjam buku perpustakaan lagi"

"Arraseo, sunbae" pemuda itu mendekat buku-buku yang ia bawa dalam pelukannya. Memilih tempat duduk yang berada di pojok perpustakaan, berdekatan dengan jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan taman belakang sekolahnya.

Ia menghela nafasnya, ini karena kemarin malam ia berkutat dengan makhluk-makhluk yang sedang berpesta di kamarnya. Membuatnya tak bisa tenang untuk membaca buku-buku perpustakaan.

Itulah kelebihan seorang Oh Sehun, ia dapat melihat apa yang tidak kalian lihat. Itu adalah rahasianya, selama ini belum ada satupun manusia yang tahu akan ini, termasuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Sehun! Kau masih membaca buku-buku tebal itu?" tiba-tiba saja, paras manis seorang pemuda memenuhi pandangannya. Pemuda itu duduk di hadapan Sehun, menebar senyumnya yang dapat memikat semua gadis di sekolah mereka.

"Ya ... begitulah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, Hyung"

"Whoaaa ... daebak! Ku rasa Chanyeol harus sepertimu agar ia sekali-kali dapat membantuku mengisi jawaban" ucap Baekhyun, pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian melihat-lihat lagi buku-buku tebal yang bertebaran di meja Sehun, "Ini semua .. tentang misteri?"

"Ne .."

"Mengapa kau– ah Chanyeol-ah!" tiba-tiba saja pandangan mereka beralih pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja memasuki perpustakaan itu, "Aku ke Chanyeol dulu, oke? Bye, Sehun!"

Kemudian kini. Hanya ada dirinya.

"Kau .. yang di sana, berhentilah memerhatikanku. Aku risih"

'Kim Jongin'

Aku selalu di sini untuk memerhatikan satu orang yang menarik perhatianku saat pertama kali ia memasuki perpustakaan sekolah. Tubuhnya tinggi namun tidak lebih tinggi dariku, kulitnya putih susu, wajahnya yang berkesan dingin dan rambutnya yang berwarna pink pucat. Ia selalu duduk di bangku favoritku semasa aku hidup, di bagian pojok yang dekat dengan jendela.

Oh Sehun, salah seorang adik kelasku yang paling rajin memasuki perpustakaan dan membaca hampir semua buku yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Dalam diam, aku mengagumi sosok Sehun yang serius ketika mulai meneliti makna dari bacaannya, jemari lentiknya membuka halaman demi halaman. Aku menyukai caranya membaca buku-buku misteri yang selalu ia pinjam.

Aku, Kim Jongin. Hanyalah sosok roh yang tak bisa tenang untuk kembali ke alamku. Roh penasaran yang hanya dapat berdiam diri. Aku bisa melihat para manusia yang selalu memenuhi perpustakaan, namun mereka tidak bisa melihatku.

Aku meninggal karena aku adalah salah seorang korban penindasan di sekolah ini, akibat penindasan yang merenggut nyawa terjadi, sekolah ini mengeluarkan siswa-siswa yang masuk ke dalam daftar penindas, mereka keluar dan tidak ada satupun yang berani mencoba menindas seperti apa yang senior mereka lakukan. Ya, tidak lain karena embel-embel hukumannya. Aku tak tahu embel-embel hukuman dari sekolah. Entahlah, antara anak-anak angkatan sekarang begitu penakut dan cupu atau embel-embel hukuman sekolah benar-benar menakutkan sampai membuat preman bertato dengan lengan baja saja takut akan hukumannya.

Rohku tidak bisa kembali karena aku belum tahu, mengapa mereka menindasku?

Oh Sehun. Ia duduk di tempat itu lagi. Tanpaku sadari, aku selalu memerhatikannya, pada pukul berapa ia datang, meminjam buku bergenre apa saja dan melihat caranya menekuni buku-buku itu.

Tanpa sadar, aku merasa tidak suka dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Mengapa ia bisa berinteraksi segampang itu dengan Sehun, sementara aku tidak? Oh iya, ia manusia dan aku bukan.

"Kau .. yang di sana, berhentilah memerhatikanku. Aku risih" ucap Sehun ketika Baekhyun berlalu.

Maksudnya siapa? Aku?

"Iya, kau Jongin" ucapnya lagi. Ia tahu namaku?!

"K-kau .. bisa melihatku?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Siapa yang tak tahu namamu? Semua tahu akan sejarah sekolah ini, termasuk masalah penindasanmu" ia menjawabku? Apakah aku bermimpi?

Aku duduk di depan Sehun yang masih setia memandangi setiap detail buku-buku yang ia pinjam. Tak lama kemudian, ia menutup bukunya dan menangkup pipinya dengan kedua siku sebagai penyanggahnya, ia menatapku lurus. Ia tak tahu betapa gugupnya aku.

"K-kau, b-b-bagaimana kau bisa melihatku?"

"Aku bisa melihatmu, aku bisa melihat kucing yang sedang bermain di taman belakang, kucing yang sebulan lalu di kubur oleh petugas kebersihan sekolah" balasnya

"Kau melihat si petugas kebersihan sekolah mengubur kucing itu? Tapi aku tak melihatmu. Lagi pula, itukan sudah malam. Maksudku .."  
"Aku tidak ada di sana, kucing itu mengatakannya padaku dengan memasukanku ke memorinya. Kucing itu terlihat begitu kesepian"

"Aku tak mengerti" ucapku. Terang saja, bagaimana bisa ia dapat membaca pikiran para roh?

"Ini kelebihanku, aku dapat melihat roh dan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Hanya dengan memerhatikanmu, aku tahu mengapa kau masih gentayangan di sini"

"Kau .. apakah kau hanya bisa melihat pikiran roh saja? Atau .."

"Semuanya" balasnya, "Jongin, jika kau tetap di sini, kau tidak akan kembali"

"Hei! Walau kita seumuran, aku adalah kakak kelasmu!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang jelas, kau harus segera menemukan tujuanmu. Kau harus menemukan si penindas dan alasan mereka" ucap Sehun. Ya, benar. Jika tidak begitu, aku tidak akan pernah tenang dan akan terus di sini tanpa kejelasan selamanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa membantuku, Sehun?" tanyaku. Sepertinya jika aku meminta bantuan pada makhluk hidup yang kasat mata sepertinya akan mempermudah untuk menemukan jawabannya. Setidaknya, ia bisa membantuku untuk bertanya pada manusia-manusia yang tak bisa mengetahui keberadaanku. Ku rasa aku akan semakin mengagumi anak ini jika ia berhasil membantuku.

"Aku tak punya waktu. Urus saja dirimu sendiri" ucapnya mengesalkan dengan wajah innocent yang seakan menuliskan 'masa bodoh' di dahinya.

"Ayolah, kau sendiri, kan, yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus segera kembali. Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan jawaban dari manusia sedangkan aku tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia normal" ucapku, ia mendelik, seakan mengisyaratkan jadi-aku-bukan-manusia-normal-bagimu?

"Sedangkan kau memiliki kelebihan. Gunakanlah untuk membantuku. Ya ya ya ya?"

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi libur" Sehun meregangkan otot lengannya dengan menarik lengannya ke atas, "Ok"

"Hari minggu aku tunggu di depan sekolah"

'Sehun'

Aku sempat dikira terlalu rajin lantaran berdiri di depan sekolah pada hari minggu. Kalau bukan karena roh yang satu itu, aku sedang tiduran dengan tenang di kamarku sekarang.

Jongin, ia bersandar di dekat gerbang sekolah, ketika ia melihatku, dengan senyumnya ia datang menghampiriku.

"Pertama kita kemana?" tanyaku seraya memasang headsetku

"Mengapa kau menggunakan headset?"

"Supaya tidak ada yang mengira bahwa aku gila bicara sendiri" balasku

"Oh .." tanggapnya "Kita ke rumah megah di seberang restoran cina bintang lima. Aku dapat info bahwa itu adalah kediaman Xi Luhan dan komplotannya sering berkumpul di sana"

Aku mengendarai motorku, ia duduk di belakang. Semuanya mengira bahwa aku duduk sendiri, padahal makhluk bawel di belakangku ini terus menemani waktu perjalanan kami.

Rumah megah bercat putih, bermodel sangat mewah dengan bentuk bangunan yang besar dan pagar dengan hiasan berwarna emas menutupi sebagian rumah itu.

Inikah rumah seorang Xi Luhan?

"Jongin, apakah kita sudah sampai?"

"Wah, aku tak tahu kau bisa mengerti lokasi yang kugambarkan secepat ini. Apakah kau akan menemuinya langsung?"

"Apakah itu tidak terlalu ganjil? Bagaimana kalau kita pancing. Kau punya nomor ponselnya?"

"Eum... tidak" ucap Jongin dan membuatku mendengus, lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Masa iya mengetuk pintu rumahnya kemudian menyuruhnya makan bersama di restoran sebrang, yang ada aku di kira gila, "Kau tahu, kan, sebelum aku di tindasnya aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya"

"Lalu?"

"Eum, begini saja. Aku akan menyelidikinya. Kau tunggu saja"

'Xi Luhan'

Aku sempat putus sekolah. Tidak ada yang mau menerima anak kelewat nakal sepertiku. Anak yang hanya bisa merusak nama sekolahnya. Aku sempat hampir dikeluarkan dari rumah, namaku hampir dihapus dari list keluarga, namun itu semua digagalkan karena otakku yang sayang untuk di buang. Dengan melakukan penyamaran, mengganti nama dan pura-pura amnesia karena kecelakaan yang di buat-buat, aku menjadi pemegang salah satu perusahaan ayahku.

Dulu, aku masuk dalam komplotan para penindas, melampiaskan masalah keluargaku pada mereka. Mereka memberi solusi, menenangkanku yang bisa saja bunuh diri tak kuasa menanggung malu karena ayah dan ibuku cerai, kakakku yang hamil di luar nikah dan adikku yang kecelakaan dan nyawanya tidak bisa terselamatkan. Adikku meninggal dan hanya aku yang peduli akan hal itu. Aku tertekan. Sangat tertekan.

Aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku. Aku melihat ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namanya tertera di name tagnya. Kim Jongin. Adik kelasku.

Aku membawanya ke ruang gym sekolah, membawa komplotanku dan membuat anak itu babak belur, sampai ia tidak bernyawa karena tangan-tangan kotor itu..

Walau aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertawa setelah menyebut namaku. Masa bodoh, aku benar-benar sentiment masalah diriku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang 'mungkin' mengetahui kabar keluargaku yang benar-benar di rahasiakan saat itu. Tidak ada yang tahu selain keluargaku, aku, komplotanku.

Apakah komplotanku membeberkannya? Atau mungkin membicarakannya dengan nada keras? Selama tiga tahun ini aku tak pernah menanyakannya. Biarlah pertanyaan itu bersemayam di otakku.

Tiba-tiba, handphoneku bordering. Pesan singkat dari seseorang yang nomornya baru masuk ke handphoneku, belum ada nama kontaknya.

'_Gege, aku merindukanmu. Sekarang aku sedang di seoul, aku tunggu di restoran sebrang rumahmu, ada kejutan untukmu! _

_-Tao_'

Mengapa anak ini tidak langsung masuk saja?

Kuputuskan untuk beranjak dari kursiku, melepas kacamata yang bertengger sedari-tadi dan menutup laptopku. Menuju restoran di sebrang rumahku.

Tunggu. Mimpi apa ia menyebut restoran kakek kami dengan 'restoran sebrang rumahmu?'

Restoran cina berbintang lima di seberang rumahku yang tak lain adalah milik kakekku yang dipegang secara turun temurun oleh keluargaku. Setelah ayah, akulah pemegang selanjutnya restoran ini, namun karena konflik sekolahku yang sudah menyebar luas, maka restoran ini akan turun ke adikku yang sekarang melanjutkan kuliahnya di China. Tao, adikku yang tidak malu memiliki kakak sebejat diriku untuk saat ini mengingatnya yang tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku padahal dulu ia sempat berkata tidak akan menemuiku lagi.

Entah setan apa yang tengah bersemayam di tubuh anak itu.

Aku memasuki restoran milik kakekku ini. Interior dalam yang menawan dan terlihat begitu modern. Seumur-umur, aku pertama kali datang kesini setelah restoran ini di perbarui sekitar enam bulan lalu. Tidak jauh beda.

Aku menyapu pandanganku, mencari Tao. Anak itu biasanya tampil menyolok, namun aku tak menemukannya.

Dan sekarang, tempat duduk restoran sedang penuh. Entahlah musim apa ini, mengapa lantai satu maupun lantai dua sudah terisi orang-orang berbaju formal.

Namun, satu bangku menarik perhatianku. Orang itu duduk di san seorang diri tanpa baju formal dan terlihat begitu menyolok. Untuk ada satu kursi kosong di depannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang masih kosong itu, berhadapan dengan pemuda berwajah dingin, berkulit putih susu dengan pakaian baju kaos dan celana pendek selutut. Memang, walau bintang lima, restoran kakek tidak meminta untuk selalu menggunakan dress code, disini bebas, namun jika kau berkantong tipis lebih baik jangan kemari.

Ia terlihat membuka-buka menu, kemudian menatapku, merasakan kehadiranku.

"Eum ... sunbae?"

"Ye?" dia mengenalku, aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah .. eum ... kau .. Xi Luhan sunbae?"

"Ne, kau tahu aku?"

"Setelah membaca sejarah sekolah kurasa aku mengenalmu, Sunbae" ucap anak itu. Ia tersenyum, kemudian seakan tertarik padaku –entah padaku atau kisah kehidupanku –ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menyanggah dagunya.

"Kau penerus restoran ini, kan, Sunbae?"

"Bukan aku, adikku" jawabku. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya bertanya-tanya. Terlihat lucu. Anak ini sangat polos, ia tak takut padaku yang pernah menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"Wae?"

"Karena ... ya, konflik sekolahku .."

"Ah .. aku tahu. Ku rasa, sejarah sekolah tidak mengisahkan secara detail tentang masalahmu. Maksudku, pasti banyak yang tidak mereka ketahui, tentang perasaan, pikiran ... ya, mereka hanya menceritakan dari sudut pandang mereka saja, benar?"

"Ya .. aku setuju" anak ini berhasil menarik simpatiku. Membawaku lebih masuk dalam dirinya, baru kenal saja, aku dapat mengerti setiap tatapan dan maksud kata-katanya.

"Aku ... dari dulu ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku merasa keganjilan setelah membaca sejarah sekolah tentangmu" ucapnya, "Ah, kau mau pesan apa, Sunbae?"

"Panggil saja aku Hyung" ucapku, "Walau aku bukan orang korea asli, kurasa akan lebih nyaman jika kau memanggilku Hyung. Namamu siapa?"

"Aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diriku" ku rasa kau memang melupakannya, "Aku Oh Sehun. Orang yang diam-diam mengagumimu"

Kata-kata yang tak dapat ku mengerti. Ia mengagumiku? Dalam hal apa? Apakah ia mengagumi caraku membasmi musuh? Atau kehebatanku menyembunyikan identitas selama ini? Atau apa? Memang apa yang di tulis oleh buku sejarah sekolah bodoh itu tentangku?

"Mengagumiku?"  
"Hyung, kau mau minum apa?" ia mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Ia terlihat menyimpan sesuatu. Namun Sehun dapat menuutupi dirinya yang asli dengan sangat baik.

Kau tahu, setiap orang akan mengenakan topengnya, kemudian perlahan akan terbuka dan terlihatlah sisi asli orang tersebut. Namun, kurasa Sehun adalah orang yang tak akan membuka secara gamblang masalah sisi asli dirinya. Ia bersembunyi di topeng yang benar-benar merengkuh dirinya sehingga tak ada yang dapat melihat dirinya yang asli barang secuilpun.

Aku menjawab pertanyaannya, ia bisa di bilang akan cerewet jika kami membahas tentang masalah yang ia sukai. Seperti misteri, masalah detektif, ia suka menyelidiki sesuatu.

Dan pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku mampu mengenalnya perlahan. Tawanya yang mengundang senyum, senyuman manis dan ekspresi wajah yang selalu ceria.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ...

Tao dimana?

'Jongin'

Aku mendengus kesal pada Sehun yang asik-asikan makan dan minum dengan lezat bersama Luhan, membiarkan aku menonton mereka. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya berbincang dengan Luhan, perbincangan mereka terdengar begitu akrab, aku tak percaya jika sebelumnya mereka memang tak pernah bertemu

"Apa yang kau dapat darinya? Tidak ada, kan?"

"Simpatinya" ucap Sehun, "Jika aku dapat mengambil kepercayaannya, kita bisa dengan gampang mencari jawaban dan membuatmu pulang ke asalmu. Namun, Luhan bukanlah orang yang gampang untuk di taklukan"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"  
"Pendekatan. Kemudian menembaknya. Hahaha" kurasa anak ini tidak waras.

"Aku serius"

"Aku juga serius"

"Terserah kau saja" ucapku, "Oh Sehun, apakah kau merasa ia tidak curiga?"

"Atas apa?" anak polos satu ini selalu bertanya tanpa berfikir, selalu merasa bahwa ia tak bersalah. Menyebalkan.

"Luhan. Kita memancingnya dengan Tao. Pasti ia menelfon Tao dan menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya"

"Memang ia tahu siapa yang meng-smsnya?" tanya Sehun, "Aku kan menggunakan nomor handphone cadangan yang sekarang sudah ku patahkan dan ku buang"

"Kau terkadang pintar juga"

"Apa? Terkadang?" tanyanya tak setuju

"Ya, lebih banyak idiotnya" balasku, ia meringis kemudian tertawa, menampilkan sederetan giginya yang putih

"Aku begini karena kau" ucapnya dengan mimik wajah yang tiba-tiba dingin. Anak ini cocok jadi artis. Serius

Ia dengan gampangnya membuatku gugup. Hei, roh macam apa aku? Masa iya karena perilaku manusia menyebalkan yang sebelumnya kukagumi habis-habisan, aku jadi tidak bisa mengenadlikan sikap kikukku?

'Sehun'

Aku tidak percaya jika Jongin memang tertarik padaku setelah melihat ia menjelek-jelekanku di depan mataku, mengatakanku idiot. Ya, berarti ia meledek standard dirinya yang tertarik dengan anak abnormal juga idiot sepertiku. Ok.

Malam itu, aku mengendarai motorku menuju rumahku. Aku tahu, roh itu bisa dengan gampang pulang sendiri tanpa harus susah-susah ku antar pulang.

Ketika melewati gang sempit sebelum gang rumahku, aku melihat mereka. Para penindas. Dan Luhan dengan rambut peachnya yang sangat mencolok di bawah sinar lampu jalan. Mereka berkumpul. Dengan sebatang rokok, berbotol-botol minuman keras.

"Apakah sosok _yaoi_-mu hadir lagi?"

"Oh Sehun ... ia tampan. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan anak itu. Anak polos yang begitu simpatik denganku"

"Kau benar-benar mabuk"

"Dan aku benar-benar mengatakan isi hatiku"

Suara seorang Xi Luhan dengan para penindas lainnya, menertawakan Luhan yang tertarik dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun. Menertawakan Luhan karena menyukai namja yang masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA.

Tunggu. Oh Sehun? Itu kan namaku.

"Bantu aku memata-matainya. Aku akan mencari info tentang dirinya lebih lanjut di sekolah anak itu besok"

"Memang kau bisa masuk ke mantan sekolah kita itu?"

"Tidak ... tapi aku punya banyak orang yang bisa ku suruh"

"Ah... arraseo. Anak konglomerat sepertimu pasti gampang melakukannya"

"Oh .. Sehun .. Oh .. Sehun .. hahaha, nama yang indah, Sehunnaahh" aku merinding. Bagaimana mungkin? Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tak seharusnya aku menguping.

Targetku menargetkanku.

Aku di sukai seorang pembunuh.

Salah-salah mungkin akulah yang terbunuh.

"YAK! SEHUNAAAHH MENGAPA KAU PERGII~"

Aku terkesiap. Suara Luhan Hyung.

'Sehun'

Jongin tertawa sepuas-puasnya. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia setelah aku menceritakan kejadian waktu itu. Pernyataan Luhan yang ku dengar di malam hari dan berhasil membuatku merinding. Untung mereka tak sempat menangkapku.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Hahaha.. ani, Sehun. Hanya saja... malang sekali kau .."

"Sudahlah" balasku

"Yah, jangan poutkan bibirmu"

"Apa pedulimu?" balasku, "Jongin. Bagaimana ini, bisa-bisa aku yang di bunuh karena pura-pura simpati dengannya"

"Baguslah. Kau bisa menemaniku.." aku menatap Jongin dengan tajam, enak saja anak itu bicara.

"Kau bisa membantuku? Sekali saja"

"Lakukan seakan kau tak tahu, Sehun. Ku rasa itu semakin bagus, mempercepat jalannya aku kembali"

"Dasar"

'Jongin'

Sore itu, aku mendatangi rumah Sehun. Sebenarnya dari semenjak ia pulang sekolah aku sudah ada di sini mengekorinya. Rumah megah yang tidak semegah milik Luhan. Anak ini pasti termasuk golongan orang kaya juga. Ckck, aku begitu beruntung punya teman sepertinya. Sayangnya aku sudah menjadi roh dan tidak bisa minta ini-itu dengan Sehun.

Aku memasuki kamarnya yang .. cukup rapi untuk ukuran namja sepertinya. Kamar dengan ac, tv, kamar mandi, lemari, meja belajar, pernak-pernik kamar lainnya. Kamarnya sangat luas, setidaknya lebih luas daripada kamarku semasa aku hidup.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah..

Sehun?!

"YAAAKK!" ia cepat-cepat menutupi dirinya dengan handuk, wah anak ini pasti kebiasaan telanjang bulat untuk mengambil baju di lemarinya. Untung saja ada handuk di samping kamar mandinya. Dasar. Umur segini ia masih menyepelekan masalah menggunakan handuk?

"Sudahlah, aku juga namja sepertimu..."  
"YAK! Pabo, mworago?"

"Aku juga namja seperti dirimu"

"Kau tidak pernah dilihat telanjang dengan teman lelakimu yang lainnya? Tetap saja rasanya memalukan. Dasar bodoh. Kakak kelas macam apa kau?"

"Sudahlah Sehunah, hanya karena itu kau marah?"

"HANYA?!"

"Sudah berhenti teriaknya, kau tak malu dikira gila?"

"Aku hanya sendiri di rumah" ia mendelik padaku, "Keluar. Aku mau pakai baju"  
"Aku tak akan mengintip"

Ia menghela napasnya, kemudian mengambil bajunya dan memasuki kamar mandi. Menggunakan pakaiannya di dalam sana. Aku menertawakannya dengan keras di dalam hatiku. Ya Tuhan, Sehun...

Entahlah, antara aku semakin tertarik padanya atau perasaan lain. Hahaha. Sudah jangan di tanggapi serius, sepertinya aku sedang melucu/?

Tak lama kemudian, ia duduk di kasurnya, tepat di depanku. Jarak kami benar-benar dekat. Matanya menatap mataku lekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuntutimu"

"Untuk?"

"Ayo kita ke jajanan pinggir jalan dekat restoran cina bintang lima" ajakku

"Kau menyuruhku menemui Luhan lagi?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Ia menepuk jidatnya.

"Ayolah.."

"Baiklah. Supaya kerjaan ini cepat selesainya, apa boleh buat?" ucapnya sambil menaikan kedua bahunya, menarik bibirnya datar, tidak senyum maupun cemberut, terlihat lucu ketika seorang Oh Sehun melakukannya.

Sehun berhenti di jajanan pinggir jalan yang terletak tepat di samping restoran cina termegah di Seoul.

Kami disini tidak beli apa-apa. Hanya memerhatikan Luhan dari sela-sela pagarnya yang mewah. Tatapan namja itu lurus ke restoran cina milik kakeknya. Apakah ia mencari Sehun? Ku rasa ia benar-benar tertarik dengan Sehun. _Aku punya saingan_.

"Coba kau pura-pura lewat restoran cina, beli minuman di sebah sana" tunjukku pada toko yang tak jauh dari sini. Aku duduk di atas motornya. Ia mendengarkan perintahku, membeli minuman dan membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ... ya, Luhan benar-benar mengeluarkan isyarat kau-akan-jadi-milikku dari tatapan matanya yang menangkap sosok Sehun.

Ia berlari keluar, menahan Sehun yang hendak memasuki pintu supermarket. Aku mengekori mereka, tak akan ada yang tahu selain Sehun tentu saja.

"Sehun-ah!" pangginya tanpa ragu, Sehun menoleh.

"Oh, hyung" ucapnya polos, seakan semuanya memanglah kebetulan

"Nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanya Luhan to the point, wah, kukira pemuda ini akan mengajaknya makan dulu di restoran cina ternama miliknya.

"Tidak ... sepertinya" ucap Sehun, "Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Datanglah ke restoran nanti malam. Bisa, kan?"

"Restoran .. cina ..?"

"Iya"

"Baik, ada apa memangnya?"

"Eum, setelah mengajakmu makan, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat"

Alamat. Sehun memang menarik. Sikapnya yang polos, terkadang menyebalkan namun menggemaskan. Setidaknya itu bagiku. Namun, bagaimanakah Sehun di depan mata Luhan? Sampai-sampai namja itu mengajak Sehun ketemuan.

Entahlah, seharusnya roh sepertiku tak patut merasakan sakit hati. Seperti sekarang ini.

'Sehun'

Luhan mengundur acara kami untuk makan bersama di restoran milik kakeknya karena urusan pekerjaan yang sedang di pegangnya. Ia mendapatkan nomorku setelah memaksaku untuk bertukar nomor handphone dengannya.

Walau ia di China dan aku di Korea, kami tetap berhubungan, ia banyak bercerita tentang dirinya. Seakan aku pantas untuk mengetahui segala rahasianya. Walaupun jarak kami jauh, aku berhasil menarik simpatinya lebih dalam.

Sampai satu bulan. Luhan baru pulang dari China kemudian menelponku untuk segera ke restoran cina milik kakeknya.

Aku menggunakan setelan sederhanaku, membawa motor ke tengah jalan pada pukul delapan malam. Eomma dan appaku belum pulang, mereka akan pulang besok pada pukul tujuh pagi dari pulau Jeju. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di sana.

Restoran itu sudah di depan mata, aku turun dari motorku dan mencari Luhan. Dengan baju formal, ia menungguku di depan pintu restoran

"Hyung, mengapa.."

"Kau agak lamban, ya? Ayo masuk"

"Mianhae.."

"Gwaenchanayo" Luhan menarik tanganku, membawaku ke lantai dua. Lantai dua restoran lebih terlihat seperti club malam dengan tembok peredam suara dan diisi oleh kebanyakan pengusaha-pengusaha muda dengan baju formal. Tidak sedikit juga yang menggunakan baju lebih santai dari pada aku, seperti perempuan yang sedang duduk di sana, hanya menggunakan baju dalamnya saja. Menjijikan. Inilah alasan mengapa aku tak suka masuk ke club, tempat yang ramai, berisik, pakaian tak senonoh.

Luhan enarikku ke sebuah bar, kemudian memesan minum dan makan.

Ia mengajakku berbicara banyak sekali.

Dan mengajakku minum banyak sekali.

'Jongin'

Sebulan

Selama satu bulan, Sehun tidak menampakan dirinya di perpustakaan, aku jarang bertemu dirinya di sekolah. Entah anak itu dimana sekarang.

Kemana dia?

Apakah aku merindukannya? Kurasa memang iya.

Aku meringkuk di sisi perpustakaan. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apa yang tengah di jalananinya? Ada apa dengannya dan Luhan? Apa Luhan melakukan sesuatu padanya? Ah, semuanya berkecamuk di dalam otakku.

Rasanya sakit. Di bagian dadaku. Padahal aku tak memiliki jantung yang berdetak, tak punya darah yang mengalir, walaupun aku dapat dilihat seperti Jongin semasa hidup oleh Sehun, tetap saja aku tidak seperti jongin yang dulu, dengan darah berdesir, detak jantung, organ-organku sudah tidak bekerja.

Makanya, sangat tidak memungkinkan untukku deg-degan, untuk berwajah merah dan seharusnya perasaanku kini juga ... seharusnya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk di rasakan.

Aku baru tahu masalah roh yang memiliki perasaan.

Seperti yang pernah di kisahkan nenekku masalah roh yang menangis dalam kesunyian malam. Kukira itu hanyalah dongeng semata.

Langit mulai gelap. Sepertinya percuma meminta bantuan dengan orang yang sudah menghilang itu. Aku memang harus mencari alasannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja, langkah kaki memenuhi ruang perpustakaan, berdentum dengan lantai dan menghasilkan bunyi yang besar di tengah kesunyian perpustakaan sekolah. Siapa yang berani malam-malam begini ke perpustakaan?

"Jongin... hahaha ... Jongin .." suara itu terdengar aneh walau aku tahu siapa pemiliknya. Sehun datang.

"Maaf aku tak pernah kesini ... sibuk .. aku sibuk. Percayalah. Belakangan ini aku harus membantu eomma ... eomma ... hahaha"

"Jongin ... maaf .. aku.. aku bodoh" ucapnya. Aku dapat melihatnya dari sini. Ia memosisikan dirinya seakan berlutut di kursi yang sering di dudukinya, kemudian perlahan terdengar isakan tangis. Aku mendekatinya. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Aku bodoh, Jongin..." apa yang di katakannya?

"Jelaskan padaku, Sehunah .."

Anak itu menatapku lekat-lekat, seakan menyimpan kesenduan teramat sangat. Ia ingin berteriak, namun ditahannya. Ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Gwaenchana?" aku merengkuh tubuhnya. Bau alcohol menyurak dari dalam mulutnya. Anak ini mabuk.

"Jongin, Luhan bukan orang jahat namun aku membunuhnya. Aku bodoh ... aku bodoh" ucapnya sambil memukul kepalanya berkali-kali. Aku mencoba menahan tangannya, ini pertama kali aku kontak fisik dengan manusia lagi.

Ia bisa merasakannya, ia menghentikan gerakannya kemudian menatapku.

"Uljima..." ucapku. Ia menyerbu ke arahku, mendekapku. Aku baru tahu, manusia bisa kontak fisik dengan roh. Apa karena roh itu sengaja mencoba memperlihatkan dirinya? Apa karena keinginan roh yang ingin dapat di sentuh seperti aku?

"Mianhae"

"Ayo ceritakan baik-baik. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, melipat kakinya kemudian menaruh kedua lengannya di depan kakinya dan tubuhnya menjadi condong ke arahku.

"Aku diajak Luhan Hyung pergi ke club tanpa sepengetahuanku. Selama sebulan ini, aku berhasil membuatnya semakin tertarik padaku. Ia mempercayai semuanya padaku, cerita masalah keluarganya, masa kecilnya.." aku mendengarnya dengan seksama

"Lalu?"

"Aku mulai menanyakan alasan mengapa ia membunuhmu, ia dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia menjawab semuanya tanpa kebohongan. Ia bilang, ia membencimu karena kau tertawa setelah menyebut namanya, ia kira kau mengetahui masalah keluarganya yang begitu runyam dan membuatmu menertawakan kehidupannya. Ia hanya meninjumu, menendangmu secara tak wajar. Namun sebenarnya yang membunuhmu adalah Tao. Ia terus menggunakan topeng bahwa semua adalah kesalahannya, ia tidak ingin Tao mendapat imbas dari dendamnya. Tao mulai menjauhinya dan anak itu senang atas kepedihan hidup Luhan. Tao ada tepat di belakangmu sata kejadian berlangsung, ia menusukmu dari belakang dan Luhan membuatnya seakan-akan ia yang membunuhmu. Ia tak berani membunuhmu. Ia takut tapi ingin melakukannya.

Alasannya hanya sepele. Karena kau menertawakan namanya dan ..."

"Dan?"

"Mengambil gadisnya"

Apa? Kapan ...

"Aku belum pernah pacaran. Aku hanya bersahabat dengan pacar Luhan. Aku menertawakan Suho Hyung yang menelfonku ketika ia ada di Indonesia dan menyebut nama ikan disana dengan pronounce yang salah hingga Lohan terdengan Luhan. Aku hanya menambahkan Xi didepannya karena ingat itu adalah nama panjang Luhan"

"Tapi pacarnya mengaku padanya bahwa kau adalah pacarnya" wajah polos itu kembali terpampang

"Tidak. Serius, aku belum pernah pacaran dan aku tak menyukai pacar seorang Xi Luhan yang tak lain adalah sahabatku waktu itu. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sampai mengatakan dirimu bodoh?"

"Ia menjelek-jelekanmu. Lalu aku yang saat itu mulai tak bisa menahan emosi memukul kepalanya dengan gelas bir. Kepalanya berdarah. Aku hampir di tangkap, namun ia mengatakan bahwa ia yang memerintah diriku untuk melakukannya. Ia menyelamatkanku.

Ia membongkar identitasnya yang selama ini ia rahasiakan, kemudian polisi menahannya. Aku tidak bisa berkutik. Aku hanya diam. Aku bodoh"

Jadi begitu...

Jadi kematianku ini atas salah siapa?

Salahku karena membuat Luhan salah paham? Salah Luhan karena dendam? Salah Tao karena tangannyalah yang membunuhku.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan komplotan itu? Jadi, mereka hanya penonton?

"Sebelum di tahan, ia mengatakan perasaannya, namun dengan kejam, aku menolaknya. Aku merasa begitu kejam setelah melakukan semuanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku tak bisa menerimanya dan ia juga harus mendapat hukuman setimpal atas masalahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Tao tak akan membunuhmu jika ia tak menyuruhnya, jika Luhan tidak menaruh dendam atas kesalah pahamannya"

"Bagaimana dengan komplotannya?"

"Mereka masa bodoh dengan Luhan, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu. Tapi mereka dikeluarkan karena ada di tempat kejadian dan dikenal sebagai komplotan Luhan" jelas Sehun

"Lalu, siapa yang kau sukai sampai kau menolak Luhan?" godaku. Ia menatapku lekat, "Menurutmu?"

"Aku tak akan bertanya jika dapat menebaknya" ucapku. Ia tertawa.

"Sehunah" panggilku, ia menoleh, "Aku menyukaimu" ia diam, "Entahlah, aku baru tau roh juga memiliki perasaan. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku menyukaimu"

"Aku juga menyukaimu" ucapnya. Ia tersenyum,

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. Tapi.. kurasa ini waktuku"

Ia hanya menatapku sendu, "Berjanjilah untuk bertemu lagi denganku"

Dan malam itu, purnama memperlihatkan wujudnya. Aku harus pergi karena aku sudah mendapat jawabanku. Aku disini hanya karena mencari jawaban apa alasan Luhan membunuhku, kan? Sehun membantuku dengan sangat baik. Anak polos itu.. ah, aku makin menyukainya.

Aku benar-benar lenyap, setelah mendapat sentuhan lembut dari bibirnya di bibirku, setelah melihatnya menatapku sendu dengan senyuman tipis sebagai salam perpisahan

"Datanglah kemari lain kali. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu"

Aku tak janji, tapi aku akan minta izin pada Tuhan untuk menemuimu.

"Sehun, semoga Tuhan memberiku kehidupan baru"

'Sehun'

Akhirnya, semua orang tahu aku dapat melihat hantu karena aku pingsan di perpustakaan setelah mabuk pada malam itu. Aku masih bisa mengingat apa yang ku katakan, apa yang kulakukan, apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Jadi, karena keceplosan, aku mempertahankan diriku dengan memberi alasan bahwa aku menemui Jongin. Mereka hanya bergidik seram, namun lama kelamaan, semuanya berjalan normal. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah jika mereka tahu ini lebih dulu.

Kini, acara perpisahan sekolah dimulai. Acara sudah mencapai inti, dimana mereka yang memiliki _talent_ mengeluarkan baka-bakat mereka.

Sayang, aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut-ikut, walau sekedar melihat.

Aku akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Setelah kejadian setahun lalu yang berhasil membongkar rahasiaku dan berhasil melelehkan perasaanku yang selama ini beku.

Aku merindukan seniorku itu. Jongin. Ia sudah tenang di sana. Selama di perpustakaan, ia tidak ada. Biasanya ia ada tak jauh dari tempat duduk favoritku, mengamatiku dalam diam.

Jongin-ah, aku merindukanmu. Sungguh.

Aku memperbaharui cerita sejarah sekolah tentang pembunuhan Jongin, mengatakan yang sebenarnya di dalam sana. Tidak ada yang protes, Tao yang mengetahuinya juga menerimanya dan membenarkannya. Luhan sudah bebas namun Tao yang di tangkap karena ialah pembunuhnya.

Yak, Jongin. Apakah kau bahagia disana? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau masih bisa melihatku? Kini aku tak bisa melihatmu, aku tak tahu kau sedang apa, apakah kau tetap memerhatikanku dalam diam? Apa kau masih menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu? Ya, aku memang gila menyukai roh sepertimu.

Jongin. Aku ingin menyusulmu. Bolehkan?

Aku masuk ke universitas ternama di Seoul, masuk jurusan bahasa dan menekuni banyak buku. Aku jadi tertarik untuk membuat buku tentang kehidupanku, hohoho.

Aku duduk di pekarangan belakang eomma, yang di buat seperti taman kecil dengan tanaman di sekelilingnya yang tumbuh sehat, pohon yang di tata sedemikian rupa jadi berkesan sejuk dan enak di pandang mata. Ya.. taman kecil bikinan eomma memang keren.

"Sehun-ah! Bantu eomma siapkan cupcake untuk tetangga baru kita" panggil seorang wanita dari dalam dapur

"Ne, eomma"

Sepuluh buah cupcake dengan bentuk, warna juga rasa yang berbeda-beda. Selain menata taman belakan menjadi super keren dan patut di banggakan, eomma juga suka memasak, pintar menjahit, eum.. apalagi, ya? Beliau memiliki banyak kemampuan.

"Eomma, aku cicip satu, ya?" ucapku sambil mengambil satu dari keranjang yang akan diberikan ke tetangga baru kami

"Yaakk! Jangan ambil yang di sana" ucap eomma, ia mengambil kue itu dari tanganku lalu meletakkannya ke tempat semula, "Nah, berikan ini pada pemilik rumah blok F nomor 8"

Aku melangkah malas. Keluar dari habitatku yang sangat nyaman.

Rumah dengan penghuni baru itu memang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Mobil pengangkut barang masih terparkir di sana. Tuan Kim sedang sibuk menerima tamu yang mengucapkan selamat datang di kompleks kami.

"Eum, annyeonghaseyo, tuan Kim?" ucapku. Tuan Kim menoleh, kemudian memperbaiki kacamatanya yang bertengger di wajahnya, "Selamat datang, ini dari ibuku sebagai sambutan atas pindahan tuan"

"Ah, gomawo. Siapa namamu, anak muda? Ayo masuk ke rumahku"

"Sehun imnida" aku membungkuk sedikit, tanda menghormati Tuan Kim, "Terimakasih, tapi ada yang harus ku kerjakan"

"Baiklah .." ucap tuan Kim, ia tersenyum kemudian masuk untuk menyimpan kue dari eommaku. Dan berkat kepergiannya, aku bisa melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di teras rumah baru itu.

Dia kembali?

"Jo ... jongin-ah?" ucapku pelan. Aku tak yakin jika ia mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih, Sehun" ucap tuan Kim yang tiba-tiba datang, ia melihat arah pandanganku dalam diam setelah sadar aku tidak meresponnya, "Dia anakku, Kai. Sepertinya kalian seumuran. Namun karena koma yang ia jalani, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah sepertimu" ucapnya

"Oh .." balasku, "Aku pulang, tuan Kim. Salam untuk anak dan istrimu"

"Terimakasih atas cupcakenya, Sehun" ucapnya. Aku membungkuk kemudian pergi.

Kai ... Jongin ...

Jongin, apakah kau memulai kehidupan barumu di dalam raga Kai?

Tidak.. tidak mungkin.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Dan entah ini hari apa, aku melihat Luhan di depan rumahku. Dari mana ia tahu alamatku?

"Luhan hyung?" panggilku. Ia mencari keberadaanku, kemudian menatapku dengan senyuman di bibirnya, memelukku erat.

"Sehun-ah sehun-ah sehun-ah! Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya, "Ah tidak, aku hampir menangis karena senang" ia mengusap air matanya yang mulai jatuh

"Mengapa kau masih menyukaiku?" tanyaku, ia diam, "Aku membuatmu terluka, membuatmu masuk penjara, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa..."

"Memasukan aku dan Tao kepenjara? Itu memang pantas dijalani aku dan Tao"

"Tapi..."

"Aigo, si polos ini memang benar-benar PD" ucap Luhan, ia merangkulku. Apa maksudnya, "Aku masih menyukaimu. Ya, tidak bisa di pungkiri namamu tidak bisa hilang seutuhnya dari hatiku. Namun aku datang karena ingin memberikan ini"

Ia memberiku undangan

"Datanglah ke acara pertunanganku, semoga aku bisa pindah ke hati calon istriku"

'Sehun'

Beginilah suasana pertunangan anak konglomerat. Sungguh mewah. Luhan sangat tampan di balut dengan tuxedo mahal dan si perempuan di sampingnya yang memeluk lengan Luhan erat dengan dres berwarna pink. Mereka berdua tampil menyolok, berdiri di tengah-tengah antara para eksekutif-eksekutif muda yang sukses.

Bukan seperti mahasiswa biasa sepertiku.

Aku hanya berdiri di sisi ruangan, mengambil minuman yang tertata rapi di meja, bersandar di tembok dan mengagumi kemegahan acara pertunangan Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan datang mendekatiku.

"Sehun-ah! Kukira kau tak datang" ia melepas gandengan tangan gadisnya kemudian memelukku erat. Erat sekali.

"Uhuk.. ne, Hyung" ucapku.

"Oh.. Kau .. Sehun yang sering diceritakan Luhan, ya?" ucap perempuan itu, tersenyum dengan manis walau manic matanya mengatakan ia membenciku. Itu, sih, wajar. Aku kan orang yang di cintai Luhan sampai saat ini. Hoho.

Aku mendelik ke arah Luhan, pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, "Ne, dia Sehun"

"Oh.."

"Sehun, aku harus menemui banyak tamu .."

"Temui saja tamu Hyung dulu" ucapku. Luhan menepuk pundakku kemudian menemui tamu-tamunya. Menjamu manusia-manusia dengan setumpuk emas di tubuh mereka.

Kurasa yeoja itu benar-benar tidak menyukaiku, buktinya ia tak sudi berkenalan denganku. Haha.

Dan di ujung pandanganku. Aku melihatnya. Jongin. Eh, Kai?

Ia tak jauh dari tempatku berpijak, di sebelah kananku dan haya berjarak tiga kaki.

"Kau.. yang kemarin kerumahku, kan?" tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mendekatiku dengan kursi rodanya. Aku mengangguk

"Eommaku sangat menyukai cupcakenya. Aku hanya kebagian makan dua cupcake dan rasanya memang lezat"

"Ah, gomawo.."

"Namaku Kai"

"Sehun" aku membalas jabat tangan Kai. Satu kesimpulan, dia persis dengan Jongin. "Namamu ... sepertinya pernah kudengar. Dimana, ya?" ucapnya. Eh? "Sehun, ayo kita keluar. Disini pengap. Bisa tolong aku?"

"Ok" aku mendorong kursi roda milik Kai, membawa pemuda yang kuanggap duplikat Jongin ini ke taman belakang gedung yang tak kalah luas.

"Kai.. aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne?"

"Maaf .. tapi, kakimu .."

"Oh, ini" ia menunjuk kakinya, "Ini karena kecelakaan yang membuatku kehilangan kakakku dan lumpuh sementara karena terlalu lama koma"

"Memang, kau koma berapa lama?"

"Eum... enam bulan .. ya, sekitar enam bulan lebih. Aku ingat kejadian itu bulan Januari namun ketika aku bangun sudah bulan Juli. Aku sudah menjalani terapi penyembuhan sangat lama namun kakiku belum kunjung bisa di gunakan"

"Oooohh..."

Aku ..

Masih belum bisa mengerti mengapa mereka terlalu mirip..

-Kai-

Wajahnya .. tidak asing. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak itu, kulit putih susu yang tak asing lagi bagiku, ekspresi datar yang selalu di tunjukan pada orang-orang, cara bicara dan bahasa tubuh yang benar-benar tidak asing bagiku. Seperti sebagian dari diriku telah mengenalnya begitu lama.

Jongin, apa kau mengenalnya?

Aku membaringkan diriku di kasur. Lelah sekali harus menggeret ragaku dengan kursi roda. Andaikan kakiku bisa lebih cepat sembuh.

"Kai.."

Siapa di sana?

"Kai, aku merindukan mu"

Suara itu tidak asing lagi..

"Jongin?" dengan gerakan refleks, aku mendudukan rubuhku di sisi ranjang.

"Kau masih ingat suaraku?" tiba-tiba saja anak itu di depanku. Berdiri tegap dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ia tertawa kemudian meringis seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hai.." ucapnya kikuk

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Bukannya.."

"Eum, bagaimana kabar Sehun? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku .. aku ingin menitipkannya padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik, ya? Hei! Ini sudah jam berapa dan kau masih tertidur disini?! Cepat bangun!"

Dan ...

Aku mendapati diriku sedang mengerjapkan mata yang susah sekali untuk terbuka.

Apa-apaan ini? Mana Jongin?

Apa hubungan Jongin dengan Sehun?

-Sehun-

Benar-benar melelahkan jika harus memikirkan apa hubungan Kai dengan Jongin. Apa mereka kembar? Terlalu identik. Tapi itu mungkin saja. Well, terserah pada kenyataan, aku jadi penasaran dengan Kai.

"SEHUNAAAHH"

Suara itu..?

MEREKA?!

"HUNNIE BUNNY SWEETY! AAAA kau tahu aku begitu merindukanmu! Omona, Sehun sudah sangat besar, ya? Aku kalah tinggi. Yeollie, lihat Sehun begitu tampan. Wah .. kau mengalahkan ketampanan Yeollie .."

Jadi ... mereka?

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, pasangan yang terus menghantuiku dari sejak aku masik taman kanak-kanak.

Mereka bukan sekedar sahabatku. Chanyeol adalah kakak sepupuku, ya.. walau kami tidak terlihat mirip. Namun begitu kenyataannya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendekapku lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu" entah sudah berapa kali ia mengulang kata-kata itu sambil mengguncang tubuhku.

"Baekki, kasihan Sehun tidak bisa bernafas" Chanyeol pahlawan kesianganku membuat Baekhyun meregangkan pelukannya. Mengusap-usap kepalaku layaknya hewan peliharaan mereka.

Mereka sepertinya tidak menganggapku sahabat, tapi .. anak?

"Kau tahu, bulan depan kami akan pindah keluar negeri. Kau mau ikut? Sekolah di sana dan tentang biaya serahkan pada Yeolli.."

"Ekhm"

"Maksudku.. aku. Kau bisa berlibur dan sekolah lalu..."

"Lalu?"

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku baru bangun dan tiba-tiba kau sudah nyerocos panjang lebar di depanku" ucapku merasa terusik, "Aku akan menyelesaikan sekolahku di sini dulu. Selanjutnya.. biar kupikirkan"

"Lalu? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Dengar-dengar, mantanmu sudah menikahi wanita lain, ya?"

"Mantan? Aku belum pernah pacaran"

"Jadi, Luhan itu siapa? Ia mengatakan bahwa Oh Sehun adalah mantannya di depan tv. Untung saja kau tak terlalu terkenal jadi tak berimbas banyak padamu" jelas Baekhyun

"Luhan hanya sahabat.." ucapku. Pantas saja terkadang teman kampusku suka berbisik ketika aku lewat. Ternyata... dasar Luhan.

"Baekhyun, Sehun, ayo turun. Sarapan sudah siap" suara eomma memanggilku dan membuatku bergegas mencuci wajahku terlebih dahulu sementara Baekhyun merangkul Chanyeol untuk turun bersama.

Meja makan lumayan penuh. Hidangan besar untuk menyambut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengisi bagian meja makan yang biasanya kosong.

Tunggu..

Mengapa pintu kamar tamu terbuka? Mengapa ada koper di dalamnya?

"Hyung, kau akan menginap?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol

"Ya, mumpung kantorku dekat sini, jadi aku menginap sampai bulan depan. Apartemenku di pinjam ayah untuk saudara tirinya membuatku harus mengungsi"

Entah ini mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku, Baekhyun yang antusias sekali teradapku sementara Chanyeol yang stay cool di meja makan.

Aku menyantap makanan yang jarang eomma buat selain untuk menjamu tamu. Apalagi tamu kali ini termasuk tamu paling special untuk eomma, dua pemuda yang sudah menganggapku adik sendiri dan sudah eommaku anggap anak sendiri.

Semoga Baekhyun tidak menyelinap ke kamarku dan memberantakannya seenak perutnya.

"Eum.. rumah Tuan Kim dimana, ahjumma?"tanya Chanyeol

"Tuan Kim?"

"Yang .. anaknya pernah kecelakaan. Aku lupa namanya"

"Jong-Kai?"

"Nah, iya"

"Oh, Tuan Kim yang itu rumahnya berada tidak jauh dari sini. Nanti Sehun bisa mengantarmu di sana"  
"Oh... baik"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Perusahaan Yeol yang berdiri di Amerika bekerja sama dengan Tuan Kim, ahjumma" ucap Baekhyun

"Yang akan jalan bulan depan ini?"

"Ne"

"Mereka akan ikut pindah?"

"Kurasa tidak, mereka baru pindah kesini bukan?"

"Benar, kukira mereka akan pindah juga"

"Tapi... untuk anaknya yang lumpuh itu kurasa akan di ajak ke Amerika untuk pengobatan di sana"

"Semoga saja tidak" lanturku.

"Ha?"

"Ah sudahlah, ayo makan"  
Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini malah keceplosan.

Lagi pula, mengapa aku tidak mau anak itu ke Amerika? Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Jauh darinya membuatku .. err.. tidak menyukai perasaan ku sendiri.

Taman itu adalah salah satu tempat yang bisa menenangkan pikiranku untuk sejenak. Banyak orang berkencan di sini. Sepertinya hanya aku yang datang seorang diri.

Pikiranku kembali ke Kai dan Jongin. Sebenarnya aku benci terus memikirkan alasan mengapa aku juga jatuh hati pada Kai seperti aku jatuh hati pada Jongin. Kai seperti Jongin dan Jongin seperti Kai. Kalian bingung? Maka kita sama.

Mengapa aku bisa jatuh hati pada orang yang belum ku kenal dekat. Walau baru bertemu beberapa kali, replika Jongin membuatku melihat Kai adalah Jongin. Mereka tidak berbeda, hanya saja Kai lumpuh dan Jongin tidak. Aku tak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin membuat Kai menjadi pelampiasan walau aku tak bermaksud begitu.

Seperti di sayat sembilu, aku mengingat bagaimana cara Jongin melihatku dan Kai melihatku, cara yang sama persis dan membuatku merasa aku semakin jahat.

Kumohon, aku tak ingin mencintai Kai karena ia mirip Jongin. Aku ingin mencintainya karena ia adalah Kai. Memangnya, aku benar-benar akan mencintainya? Lalu, apakah ia akan membalas perasaanku?

Waktu, tolong jawab.

"Appa aku tidak mau! Aku nyaman dengan kakiku! Aku tidak mau ke Amerika!" teriakan itu membuatku menoleh ke arah pusat suara. Kai.

Sedang apa anak itu?

"Terserah kau saja ..." suara pria itu melemah, terdengar putus asa kemudian aku bisa melihat pria itu meninggalkan Kai setelah mengusap rambut namja itu dari sini.

"Kai?"

"..."

"Kai?" ulangku. Namun yang ku dapat hanyalah tatapan frustasi darinya, ia menoleh kemudian menundukan kepalanya, "Ada apa dengamu?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku begini" ucapnya.

"Mungkin, kau bisa cerita denganku. Biasanya, setelah cerita dengan seseorang, aku merasa lebih lega" ucapku. Ia menarikku mendekat, melihat tanganku dengan seksama kemudian melepasnya begitu saja.

"Aku memimpikan kembaranku, bersamamu" ucapnya, "Aku ingat, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan kakak, kakak menceritakan semuanya padaku ketika aku masih koma sementara ia hanya bisa menjadi roh penasaran. Aku dan keluargaku membohongi semua orang, mengarakan bahwa kakak meninggal karena kecelakaan bersamaku agar keluarga yang menindas kakak tidak mengincar kami. Kakak meninggal karena penindasan ketika ia sekolah, lalu aku dengan tergesa-gesa ingin menemuinya di rumah sakit akhirnya mengalami insiden yang membuat aku kehilangan kakiku.

Selama aku koma, aku bisa merasakan Kai menemuiku. Aku seperti bermimpi. Dia membawa orang yang ia sayang, menggandeng tangannya dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Ia menceritakan banyak hal tentng namja itu. Dan namja itu adalah kau"

Aku tertegun. Jongin adalah kembaran Kai? Mengapa ia tak pernah cerita jika ia memiliki kembaran.

"Suatu malam ia mendatangiku, memintaku untuk menjagamu" ucap Kai. Aku bisa melihat bulir bening keluar dari matanya, "Aku merindukan Jongin. Aku bisa merasakan sebagian dirinya ada di diriku dan di dirimu. Aku bisa merasakannya ketika aku berada di sisimu. Rasanya nyaman, sama seperti ketika Jongin berada di sisiku"

Aku mengusap rambut namja itu pelan

"Ku rasa, Jongin membagi rohnya menjadi dua. Memasukan sebagian di dirimu dan sebagiannya lagi di diriku. Agar jongin tetap hidup seutuhnya di hati kita, kita harus menyatukan Kai lagi" ucapku

Ia mendelik ke arahku setelah menghapus jejak air matanya. Menatapku dengan pertanyaan penuh tanya.

"Ketika aku berada di dekatmu, aku juga merasa nyaman seperti ketika Jongin berada di sisiku. Rasanya menyenangkan dan membuat candu. Jika jauh darimu ... aku tak menyukai perasaan itu. Rasanya tak enak"

"Hahahaha..." ia tertawa. Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Apa terlalu menggelikan?

"Mengapa? Aku serius"

"Tak enak? Membuat candu? Apa aku seperti narkoba? Haha", ia terkikik. Matanya menyipit dan tawanya yang terus melebar. Raut wajah yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang bahagia.

"Lebih dari itu" ucapku, Ia tetap tertawa.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya menyatukan Jongin kita?" tanyanya

"Eum..."

"Pabo, dasar lamban" ucapnya dengan tangan menjitak kepalaku. Dasar.

"Memang kau tahu caranya?" ucapku setelah meringis sakit karena tangannya yang seenaknya saja menjitak kepalaku  
"Kau, jadilah milikku. Dengan begitu, kau akan menjadi milikku. Dengan begitu, Kai bisa menyatu dan TARAAAAA Kai akan selalu hidup di hati kita. Otte?"

"Dramatis. Tapi .. apa itu termasuk pernyataan perasaan?"

Wajah Kai memerah, "B-ba-bagian mananya?!"

"Yang 'Kau jadilah milikku'. Hm?" godaku. Ia mulai menormalkan emosinya dengan meneguk salivanya, menenangkan degup jantung yang bisa terdengar olehku.

"Baik. Duduk di depanku" aku duduk bersila di depannya

"Hei ... posemu kurang bagus. Berdiri-beridiri!" pintanya, aku menghembuskan nafasku kemudian berdiri.

Ia memetik bunga yang berada di belakang kursi rodanya

"Yak, mengapa kau tinggi sekali? Menunduk sedikit"

Aku memosisikan kepalaku tepat di depannya, ia menyelipkan bunga yang tadi ia petih di telingaku, "Yeppo" ucapnya, "Jadilah milikku? Oke?" kurasa kini wajahku yang memerah.

"Eum.. baiklah"

Aku memeluknya, merasakan degup jantung kami yang senada.

"One four three for my Sehunie"

"Apa itu?"

"Jongin mengatakan bahwa kau pabbo dan kau benar-benar pabbo"

"Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu dan sekarang kau malah menjelek-jelekanku"

"Hahaha" ia tertawa di telingaku, "Tetaplah pabbo agar mereka tidak menyukaimu"

"Dasar" aku hanya meringis mendengar alasnnya, "Hyung aku pegal .."

Kai segera melepaskan pelukannya, "Siapa yang memelukku duluan?" tanyanya. Sehun mempoutkan mulutnya kemudian duduk di depan Kai.

"Jadi, kau akan ke Amerika?"

"Tidak.. masalah kaki kurasa bisa di selesaikan disini"

"Baguslah..."

"Tentu" ucapnya. Kemudian memainkan rambut coklatku, mulai bercerita panjang lebar di depanku tentang dirinya.

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku dapat menerimanya walau kami baru saja bertemu. Apakah unsur Jongin yang mempengaruhi kami? Haha.

Kurasa Jongin mulai hidup menjadi cupid.

Jongin ... Tuhan baik sekali membuatmu hidup kembali di jiwa kami berdua. Tersenyumlah. Aku akan menjaga Kai, kuharap begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Kai.

"Hyung, one four three tadi apa?"

"I Love You, Pabbo-ya"

Aku bisa melihat Sehun yang bahagia dengan Kai. Membuatku tersenyum bahagia di sini. Aku merasa diriku menyatu. Menjadi Jongin yang utuh di surga. Aku mungkin tidak bisa hidup sebagai manusia. Aku akan tetap disini. Memantau mereka berdua. Di hati mereka berdua.

_I'm Here ..._

_In your heart._


End file.
